Lines Between
by syndomatic
Summary: "You're such an unromantic guy, Kouji." — ensemble cast; a series of very short stories.
1. Tranquility — Heigar, Ran

They worked in peace within the metal confines of the control room, fingers tapping away at keyboards, deciphering lines and strings of code. Ran enjoyed the silence, liked the detached loneliness of tinkering with electronics, listening to the irregular humming of the machinery that surrounded her, but it was Heigar's company alongside her that she appreciated the most.

Heigar was sallow and lean and intelligent, but what was most remarkable of this unremarkable young man was that he was good at hiding his presence. He disguised his rare bursts of emotion with a tight-lipped expression and a sharp gaze; concealed his mockeries behind a steely voice and a restrained tone; how he so dutifully did everything he should without even showing effort, a reasoning for his acts.

It was the way he disappeared against the bleak backdrop of the ship which she took interest in, and almost admired, even. But the thing with Heigar was the he was not a person to be admired, and he never even claimed himself to be. One might say that Heigar actively tried to let himself be seen as a a young man who was not a person — just someone who was there, doing what he was supposed to and doing it well. And Ran appreciated his company nevertheless, the existence of a nonentity, the routine of working they went through, even though sometimes she wasn't sure exactly why she did.

"Are you done?" Heigar had stopped typing long ago. Ran flicked her eyes up from the dim screen and to him.

"Almost," she replied, turning away to assemble another string of commands.

"I'm finished for today. Remember to lock up." He turned on his heel, and his footsteps began to echo in the room, against the whitewashed floors.

"I will," said Ran, watching him disappear behind the automatic doors.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **i just felt like writing something short for infinite ryvius. this is probably pre-canon or an au, where the disaster doesn't happen. tbh i just really love these 2. hopefully i'll be able to write something better and more messed up for them once i get my bearings back in canon knowledge.


	2. Rose-Colored — Aoi, Kouji

**cowering sunrise**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"I wonder what the sunrise might look like from other planets," Aoi says as she climbs over his bed, getting up on her two knees to break open the lock of his bedroom window; the window slides open and the fresh afternoon breeze strolls by inside, filling the room with much-needed fresh air. The wind catches onto her face, blowing dark strands of hair in unruly directions, but Kouji is a good kid, and he keeps his eyes planted on the textbook he's reading. "Do you wonder about it, Kouji?"

"Not really," he replies from his desk, sparing her a brief glance before he turns the page; a clinical study in geometry, all numbers and formulas and sharp lines forming shapes. Kouji traces a thumb over the dotted outline of a cube, trying to calculate its volume in his head.

"I'd like to see it for myself, one day," the girl continues, her voice sounding wistful as she leans her arms against the wooden frame. He catches sight of her legs, kicking idly back and forth against the cover of his neatly-made bed, and he feels like reprimanding her for it—but then she tilts her head slightly, and the small smile she offers him convinces him not to, in the end. Vaguely, Kouji can't help but wonder just for how long he's going to allow her the pleasure of winning—or, he thinks, if Aoi even realizes it. Both thoughts make him feel pathetic, so he decides to entertain neither. "I've heard that Mars' sunrises are especially gorgeous."

"Mm," he says absently, marking down the solution with his pencil.

Aoi huffs, and then leans against the wall, legs stretched out and feet dangling over the edge of his mattress. Her toes twitch, curling and uncurling; she's wearing shorts, today. Kouji moves on to the next question, reminding himself of the math exam next week.

"I swear," she begins, letting out an exaggerated huff, "you're such a bland guy, Kouji. Learn to live a little. Don't you have any sense of romance?"

"I do," he snaps, feeling irritated. "I just don't show it much, that's all." What's so great about sunrises, anyway? Aren't sunsets supposed to be the more romantic of the two? Whatever. Kouji returns his attention back to his textbook, determined to solve the next problem.

"Oh, really," Aoi says, sounding unconvinced, and then lets herself fall on the bed, fingers laced together behind her head. For some reason, Kouji feels the sudden urge to tell her off for it. She stares at the white ceiling, pursing her lips in an unreadable gesture. "You're not romantic at all, Kouji."

Kouji frowns, but doesn't find it in himself to correct her. He sighs, instead, and closes his textbook, feeling defeated once more.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **just a short aoi/kouji thing. the characterization is probably off, though. in other news, i forgot just how good this anime is. i think a rewatch is in order ^^


End file.
